Mystics and Dragons
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Mystics and Dragons; sworn enemies. They will kill the other without mercy. But what will happen when one Mystic refuses to kill a particular dragon? And a powerful secret will be reveal, and will decide the faith of both groups. Save or Kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Meet Amber**

"_This is Greece. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of __tropicalization__. It is located solidly on the meridian misery. My village. In a word, Olympia. It's very nice. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."_

While the sheep were eating, something from the sky grab one of them.

"_You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…"_

A girl was opening the door when a creature with wings blast her way and close the door immediately.

"…_dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Mystics. We have stubbornness issues."_

The girl came out. She have pale skin, brown-golden eyes and red-brown hair.

"_My name is Amber. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Mystical demeanor wouldn't do that."_

She fall to the ground and look that a elf went toward her screaming.

-Morning!- say the elf with a smile and went back into the fighting. And went from a bridge up.

- What are you doing here?- ask a spell caster.

- Get inside!- scream a wizard.

- What are you doing out?- ask a magician.

- Get back inside!- scream a witch.

She was about to cross a path when a dragon blast that way. She will have been dead if it wasn't for a person that grab her.

- Amber! What is she doing…? What are you doing out? Get inside!- say a tall man with tan skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"_That's Master Mahad, chief mage of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he vanish a dragon with a single spell. Do I believe it? Yes, I do."_

- What have we got?- ask Mahad to a man.

- Armed. Ancient. Curse. Red Eyes. Hoark saw a Blue Eyes.- say the man. Both man shield themselves from a blast of a dragon.

- Any Winged Dragons?- ask Mahad.

- None so far.- answer.

- Good.- say Mahad.

Amber ran through the crowd, dodging a weapon that was in the floor. And later entering the weapon hut.

- Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!- say a man who was dipped a blade with a strange liquid.

- Who, me? No, come on, I'm way too strong for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.- say Amber taking a few bottles that she have to put to the weapons.

- Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?- ask the man.

"_The meathead with attitude and big hands as a melon is Karim. I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler."_

- Move to the lower defenses. We'll counterattack with the catapults.- say Mahad while the man carry the sheep to a safe place.

- Hurry!- say the man.

"_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."_

-Fire!- scream a man.

- Let's go!- scream a boy that were going to the fire that was starting to spread.

"_Oh, that's Bakura, Tristan, Tea, the twins: Joey and Serenity… and… Seto."_

They threw water and some spells to prevent the fire to keep burning.

"_There students to become magicians. Their job is so much cooler. I hate Seto, not just because his a show up that thinks he can be better than Mahad… because, also… his my future husband."_

Amber gasp when she felt a strong arm holding her back down to the Earth.

- Oh, Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.- say Amber.

- Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in wrong places.- say Karim.

- Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. Before I spend my life in a cage.- say Amber begging for once in every dragon attack.

- You can't cast a spell. You can't make a charm. You can't even use normal weapons like these.- say Karim. Then someone took a weighed net and throw it to an Armed Dragon.

- Ok, fine, but this will throw it for me.- say Amber touching the mechanism and accidentally activate it, hurting someone.

- See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!- scream Karim.

- Mild calibration issue…- say Amber.

- Amber! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons… you need to stop all this.- say Karim.

- But you just pointed to all of me.- say Amber.

- Yes, that's it! Stop been all of you.- say Karim.

- Oooohhh…!- say Amber eyeing evilly to Karim.

- Ooooohhhhh… yes!- say Karim also eyeing evilly to Amber.

- You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Mysticalness contained? There will be consequences!- say Amber.

- I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.- say Karim.

"_One day, I'll get out of there. Because killing a dragon… is everything around here. An Ancient is sure to get me at least notice. Armeds are tough. Taking down one those would definitely get me freedom. A Red Eyes? Exotic. Evilly. And a price catch."_

- They found the sheep!- say an Elf guardian.

- Concentrate fire over the lower bank.- say Mahad.

- Hurry up!- scream the same Elf.

- Fire!- say a spell caster.

"_And then there's the Blue Eyes. Only the best Mysticals go after those. They have this nasty habit of shattering everything on sight with a powerful burst stream."_

- Reload! I'll take care of this.- say Mahad attack the dragon.

"_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it…"_

A piercing hark echoed in the air, matching with a sound of what seemed to be a high pitched whistle of danger. Everyone look up.

- Winged Dragon!- scream an Elf.

- Get down!- scream a spell caster. Just then a blast of lighting fire destroy a catapult.

- Jump!- were Mahad was everyone fall down.

"_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and… never misses. No one has ever killed a Winged Dragon. That's why I'm going to be the first."_

She stood up and walk fast until she saw Karim putting on his gear.

- Your in charge, Amber. They need me out there.- say Karim and almost out he stop to look at her. - Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.- and he left, disappearing in the echoes of the people.

" _And one is gonna stop me…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Wanted And Secrets**

- Were do you think your going?- ask an Elf.

- Yeah, I know!- scream Amber back.

-Amber!- Scream a sorcerer.

- Be right back!- answer Amber.

Amber blast herself out of the weapon hut. Passing through the crowd, taking her experimental catapult. No matter what everyone do, she will capture a dragon. If they like it or not. She keep running until, she was far away from the battle in an open field. She unleash her catapult and look at the dark sky and see that the stars were somehow telling her something.

- Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at.- whisper Amber and then she heard the sound of a dragon, her widen and look everywhere until something dark that was blocking the stars. Then she point to the big catapult and wait until a lightning blast hit it. Before it could get away from her sight, she hit the bottom and fall back. She rose up in a hurry to notice that a golden figure was falling and land on the other side of the island.

- I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?- scream from excitement, then hear something that have broke behind her. She turn to find a Red Eyes ready to attack her. - Except for you.- the dragon roar. And with that make Amber run away screaming.

Mahad notice that and make the final knot so that the dragons wouldn't escape.

- Don't let them escape!- scream Mahad running toward were Amber have run.

- Right!- answer a soldier.

Amber run and run as fast as she could while the Red Eyes was attacking her. She hid behind a pillar and waited, but didn't notice that the dragon was right next to her and ready to finish her. Mahad came with a magical spell that send the dragon back and face him, but went the dragon try to blast, it seem that he couldn't anymore.

- You're all out.- say Mahad and attack the dragon with as much as spells as he could while the dragon escape.

"_Oh, and there's something one more thing that you need to know."_

Mahad turn around and look at the pillar while this one break and fall down showing Amber. The pillar crash out on the floor and the gigantic bowl of fire roll down the village making the villagers scream even more.

- Sorry, Dad.- say Amber a shame of herself. Everyone watch as the dragons flew away with the sheep and all their food that were having a few moments ago. - Ok, but I hit a Winged Dragon.- then Mahad grab her without even looking at her. - It's not like the last few times, Dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off the valley. Let's get a search party…

- Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!- scream Mahad to Amber.

- Between you and me, the village could do with a less feeding.- say Amber almost a whisper, but everyone heard that.

- This isn't a joke, Amber! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?- scream Mahad.

- I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, dad.- say Amber.

- You're many things, Amber. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure that she gets there. I have her mess clean up.- say Mahad and make Karim be behind her. While she was walking, the teenagers were only gossiping about her.

- Quite the performance.- say Tristan.

- I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped.- say Joy.

- Thank you, thank you. I was trying.- say Amber not looking at them even knowing that Seto was with them also. Karim only hit Joy in the head to shut up, but… the damage was already been done. Seto look at her feeling a little sad about her because of what she said to her dad. It was true that she want to kill a dragon and be wanted by anyone but… his brother was right. She wasn't a dragon killer, sometimes he want to show her that he understood her, but he can't stop something what she already is. In a few days she will be his bride and maybe he could make her feel better of not making herself feel worse than she already is. He didn't want to marry her at first because she was a disaster but, ever seens that she try again to kill a dragon. She have show him that she will do anything to kill a dragon and be part of the village. Because of that make him see that she's like the others.

- I really did hit one.- say Amber to Karim once she was in front of her house.

- Sure, Amber.- say Karim.

- He never listens.- say Amber.

- It runs in the family.- say Karim.

- When he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich. "Excuse me, waiter. You brought me the wrong offspring. I order an extra large girl with beefy magic, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."- say Amber.

- You're thinking about this wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.- say Karim.

- Thank you for summing that up.- say Amber.

- Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.- say Karim.

- I just want to be one of you guys.- say Amber entering to her home and closing the door leaving Karim sad.

- If only you knew.- say Karim in a whisper already leaving. Not noticing that she got out from the back door and head toward the forest.

- Either we finish them or they'll will finish us!- say Mahad talking to all the Mystics in a building were they always plan their strategies and attacks. - It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search before the ice sets in.

- Those ships never come back.- say an sorcerer.

- We're Mystics. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!- ask Mahad.

- Count me out.- say an elf.

- Today's no good for me.- say a witch.

- I have to do my axe returns.- say a sorcerer.

- All right. Those who stay will look after Amber.- say Mahad.

- To the ships!- scream everyone.

- Count me in!- say an elf.

- That's more like it.- say Mahad. Everyone start to leave and the only ones staying were Mahad and Karim.

- I'll pack my undies.- say Karim.

- No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.- say Mahad.

- Perfect. And, while I'm busy, Amber can cover the stall. Enchant some weapons, compress some spells, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?- ask Karim.

- What am I going to do with her, Karim?- ask Mahad.

- Put her in training.- say Karim.

- No, I'm serious.- say Mahad.

- So am I.- say Karim.

- She'd be killed before the first dragon is out of it's cage.- Mahad.

- You don't know that.- say Karim.

- I do, actually.- say Mahad.

- No, you don't.- say Karim.

- No, I do.- say Mahad.

- No, you don't.- say Karim.

- Listen, you know what she's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different. She doesn't listen. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and he goes hunting for trolls!- say Mahad.

- Trolls exist. They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?- ask Karim.

- When I was a boy…- say Mahad.

- Here we go.- say Karim.

- My father told me to do a spell and slam my head on a rock. And I did. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happen?- ask Mahad.

- You got a headache.- say Karim.

- That rock split in two. It taught me what a Mystic could do, Karim. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Amber is not that girl.- say Mahad.

- You can't stop her, Mahad. You can only prepare her. I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now. Oh and one more thing.- say Karim looking at Mahad with a serious look in his face.

- What?- ask Mahad.

- She will find out what she is. Sooner or later, she will know that all this time we have lie to her. That… that does dragons are something more than just our enemies.- say Karim.

- Then let's make her never notice that. She will never and ever find out.- say Mahad leaving the place.

- That's what your wrong Mahad. She will find out and before you know it. She will hate you more than ever.- say Karim looking at the pictures of the magicians that were in the wall. - Oh, Mana. If only you were here. You will now what is right and wrong. This will become an endless war if she doesn't know of her existents and what will she become.

Walking in the middle of the forest she keep searching for her dragon with a book in her hands. Looking at the spot she miss again and now she was angry because she couldn't find it.

- Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.- say Amber, she slammed her fist at a lowered branch. Which it return to her and hit her in the face. She look up and notice that the tree was almost destroy and later follow a paw that it seem as something have crash. With great caution she move herself down and went she reach the cliff, what she saw make her hide back.

A dragon was tangled in her net.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Strange Feeling**

She look up again and make herself to go down there, making sure that she wasn't seem by the dragon. But it seem that it was already dead because it wasn't moving at all. She somehow knew that it wasn't dead which was strange because, how come she knew that it wasn't dead? Even with that knowledge she put that away because she was amaze looking at the dragon. It was more larger than a Blue Eyes, but it was exceptionally beautiful. Its entire body seemed to be made up gold, armor like feathers. A head much like an eagle's was decorated with armor hard feathers that centered a sapphire crystal. It's tail. It was long and sharp tipped. And it glimmered against the sun. It look more like a griffin than a dragon, but even so she couldn't take her eyes away from it. For some strange reason she feel like attract to these dragon as if she was connected to it.

- Oh wow, I did it. I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!- say Amber putting on her foot on the dragon, but then she was send back because the dragon move her off him. She got closer with her wand in her hand until she see it's eyes. She was stunned, lost in the pools of amethyst crimson that were staring right at her. She try to look back at her want, but she want to look at it's eyes again. She see fear and angry, but even all that she see even much more deeper in it's eyes and see loneliness, sadness, wanted… that last part make her remember how she feel in her village. Then for some strange reason she remember that the dragon was still looking at her and she show him what she was feeling right now, but then if she kill it, the village will finally notice her and make her one of them. But another side of her was telling her not to kill the dragon. Those thoughts were very strong that she didn't notice that her want was starting to shine very brightly. Then she let her tears fall from her face to the ground and later herself. She was trembling and crying about her weakness, the dragon was amaze that even so, she didn't attack him. But it was even more amaze and worry for that Mystic because she just collapse in front of him and now she was crying.

- Please, forgive me.- she say crying. The dragon was shock now, he didn't expect that the Mystic will apologize.

- Please… forgive me… mom. For been so weak.- she say without knowing that the dragon was hearing her and later she look at him with her crying eyes, she took her wand and point to the dragon and later she look away and the spell went toward the dragon.

To the dragon's surprise the ropes were off him and stock up, he look to were the Mystic was but she was no longer there. He look up the cliff and notice that she was running away from him, the dragon have a strange feeling about her, he didn't want to leave her that way so, he went after her. Once up in the cliff he couldn't see her, but he could still hear her. He found her behind a tree and in front of a lake.

Amber look at her reflection and couldn't tolerate how weak she was and with her own fist she hit the water and make a huge wall of water as if she have split it in two. She was so much in pain, why couldn't she do things right.

- Mom!- she scream again looking at the sky, later she feel the water hitting her in the face. - Why did you leave me? Why?- she scream to the sky.

The dragon was even worse of what she was feeling. He notice that she was in so much pain. Without even noticing he start to go toward her and his big mistake was to step in a stick.

She notice the sound and turn around quickly, she was shock to see the dragon there and before he could do something to her she run away. She run with all her might but she fall and she just lay there crying waiting for the dragon to just finish her.

He found her laying on the ground and he came just next to her but, she only rise her head to look at him. He notice that she was telling him to take her life already with her eyes.

She never expect that killing a dragon was going to be so hart but worse that… the same dragon was not ending her life already. Then a flash of light cover her eyes and she shut them immediately. By the time she open them again, in front of her eyes was a young man. He was handsome, she was in complete shock. His skin was a beautiful bronze, angled face serious and confident, his hair was unusual. Ebony black spikes, rimmed with magenta shot out of his head like the rays of the sun. Lighting blond bangs framed his face, a few sticking out. But what make him more beautiful was his wings, of a golden color. She see that he offer her a hand which she accept. Once she was up he try to take away the dirt that was in her right side of her face. And without noticing what she was doing she took his hand and make him touch her in her check, she close her eyes and later open them again very slowly.

He was amaze and got lost in those beautiful brown-golden eyes, her hair was like fire in the rain, her pale skin make her eyes and herself like a diamond. He feel that she was soft and fragile, before he could stop himself, he hug her and close his eyes.

She was surprise by these, but she accept it anyway. Right now she need someone, she close her eyes and stay hug with the dragon-human for a long time until she try to separate and look at his eyes. They were very dangerous close. She feel her breath heavy and her heart racing.

He feel his breath heavy and his heart racing too, then he look at her pink lips and couldn't resist himself to touch those lips and before he knew it… he kiss her.

When she feel his lips she close her eyes, later she feel her back touching something solid. They were almost eating each other up. She have never kiss a man before but right now… she want him to kiss her and to devour her. They broke their kiss and he went directly to her neck which make her feel shivers in her spine. She couldn't describe it, it feel amazing, but later she remember that he was a dragon and push him a side. They both look at each other, they were even in fire. Both of them were thinking the same thing, later she run away and this time to the weapon hut. Once she was there, she shut the door and put her back on the door. She close her and with her fingers she touch her lips, later she make a path to her neck were he kiss her.

"_Dawn it, his so freaky hot. His like fire… just like me. What's this strange feeling? Could it be that I'm in love with a Dragon?"_

Dragon find a oasis not far away from were he found her and there he found a cave that was hid behind the trees. Once inside he relax himself on the wall and close his eyes. He put his fingers on his lips and remembering how her lips feel in his mouth. She let him kiss her and the most strange part was that she was returning the kiss with the same need as him. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful or hot.

"_Oh, Ra. She's so freaky hot. She's like fire… just like me. What's this strange feeling? Could it be that I'm in love with a Mystic?"_

* * *

Some Time Later…

Mahad as working on his want and thought about what Karim said. The last thing that he ever want to do to her was to hurt her. And by telling her the big secret about her was going to break his heart if she hates him. He thought that maybe by marrying her with Seto, he will finally tell her about it. But, right now his mind was of making her a dragon killer. He heard the door open and knew in that moment that it was his daughter. Maybe Karim was right…

- Amber.- he say.

- Dad…- say Amber sneaking away from him but know it was too late. - I have to talk to you, dad.

- I need to speak with you too, daughter.- say Mahad and without notice they both speak at the same time.

- I don't want to fight dragons.- say Amber.

- It's time you learn to fight dragons.- say Mahad.

- What?- both ask at the same time.

- You go first.- say Mahad.

- No, you go first.- say Amber.

- All right. You get your wish. Dragon training… you start in the morning.- say Mahad making right his final decision.

- Oh, man, I should have gone first. Cause you know, I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Mystics, but do we have enough bread-making Mystics or small-home-repair Mystics?- ask Amber already afraid that she was going to face a dragon.

- You'll need this.- say Mahad handing her a staff.

- I don't want to fight dragons.- say Amber.

- Come on. Yes, you do.- say Mahad laughing about that because he remember that in the morning she wanted to fight a dragon and right now she didn't want to.

- Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.- say Amber trying to make him understand somehow that she couldn't. not even now of what she just discover a few moments ago.

- But you will kill dragons.- say Mahad.

- No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't.- say Amber.

- It's time, Amber.- say Mahad.

- Can you not hear me?- ask Amber.

- This is serious, daughter. When you carry this staff, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us… you think like us. No more of… this.- say Mahad making her be annoy.

- You just gestured to all of me.- say Amber.

- Deal?- ask Mahad.

- This conversation is very one-sided.- say Amber very angry.

- Deal?- ask Mahad angrily.

- Deal.- say Amber defended.

- Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.- say Mahad already leaving, hopping that she will at least consider of what he told her and… that maybe he will never see her again. His precious daughter, she was as stubborn as her mom.

"_Mana, I wish you were here."_

- And I'll be here. Maybe.- say Amber seeing her dad leave. That maybe she will never see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Dragon Training**

- Welcome to Dragon Training!- say Karim letting the new recruits to enter the arena.

- No turning back.- say Seto which the others follow him behind. They look at their surroundings and it seem like a coliseum. Everyone was excited to be there.

- I hope I get some serious burns.- say Joy.

- I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or on the lower back.- say Serenity.

- Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.- say Bakura.

- Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.- say Amber while the others were looking at her.

- Oh, great, who let her in?- ask Joy.

- Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.- say Karim.

- Amber already killed a Winged Dragon, so does that disqualify her?- say Bakura and they all laugh except Seto who was just serious.

- Don't worry. You're small and weak… that'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Mystics-like teens instead.- say Karim to Amber and make her be in line with the rest of the recruit. - Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! Ancient!

- Level seven. Light attribute.- say Tristan.

- Red Eyes!

- Level seven. Dark attribute.

- Blue Eyes!

- Level eight. Light attribute.

- Curse!

- Level seven. Dark attribute.

- Can you stop that?! And the Armed.

- Level three goes to seven.

- Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?- ask Tea already scare.

- I believe in learning on the job.- say Karim letting the Armed dragon out. Everyone run away in different directions. - Today is about survival. If you get blasted… you're death! Quick, what's the first thing you'll need?

- A doctor?- ask Amber.

- Plus 5 speed?- ask Tristan.

- A shield.- say Seto eyeing the dragon.

- Shields. Go!- say Karim and everyone run toward the shields. - Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must choose between a wand or a shield, take the shield!

- Let go of my shield!- scream Joy to Serenity.

- There are a million shields!- scream Serenity.

- Take that one. It has a flower…girls like flowers!- say Joy. Serenity hits Joy on the head.

- Ops, this one has blood on it.- say Serenity. Without watching that the Armed dragon was close to them, the dragon blast them.

- Joy, Serenity! Your out!- say Karim.

- What?- ask at the same time.

- Shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!- say Karim and everyone start to make noise with their shields and run around the dragon. - All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Armed have?

- Five?- ask Bakura.

- No, six!- say Tristan.

- Correct, six! That's one for each of you!- say Karim and then the Armed dragon attack Tristan, destroying his shield. - Tristan, out! Amber, get in there!- Amber run and make sure that the dragon wasn't behind her.

- I move into my parent's basement! Come by sometime and work out! You look like you work out!- say Bakura to Tea and she move while Bakura stay not noticing that the Armed dragon was attacking him.

- Bakura! Your done!- say Karim. - All right everyone, what's the best spell or charm that could bring this dragon down in a situation like this?

- Tornado wall?- ask Amber.

- Stop attack?- ask Tea but, then the dragon attack her.

- Tea, your out!- say Karim.

- Mirror Force!- say Seto.

- Do it! Seto!- say Karim. Seto reflect the attack but, the dragon was more faster and dodge it in time. Both of them run and the dragon went directly toward Amber.

- Amber!- scream Karim realizing that she was in danger. The dragon make her be between the wall and itself. Ready to attack her something amazing happen. The attack never tough Amber which the attack was return to the dragon and send back but, that was not just that. Amber scream in front of the dragon make the dragon feel pain in it's ears and alone with it's blast make him fall back. Amber's scream make everyone to put their hands in their ears. Only Karim was seeing the hole thing, he have never expect that Amber could do that but, then he remember the secret that she has. And that was making that she will soon notice what she really is. The dragon was screaming in pain and by the time she stop she fall to the ground exhausted.

- And that's six! Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!- say Karim sending the dragon back to it's cell. Then he look at Amber very shock of what happen just there. - Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill.- with that make Amber realize of something, something that should have happen long ago.

* * *

"_So… why didn't you?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Seeing You**

She was back to were she just free him and she couldn't stop thinking…

_Where are you?_

She see something in front of her and head toward it. She went down were a two rocks were showing an oasis. It was very beautiful and there was a lake in most of the oasis.

- This was stupid.- she say and later see golden spots on the rocks. She grab one and touch it and then the dragon surprise her. He was trying to get out but, he couldn't. Then Amber took her notebook and start drawing the dragon. - Why don't you just fly away?- and then she notice that one of his winglet protruding from his right knee was gone. And later she erase that from her notebook, then she see that the dragon was looking at it's surroundings and with a flash of light he was no longer a dragon, instead it was that same boy she see yesterday. But then a stick fall from her place and she stay still hoping that the human-dragon wouldn't see that. Instead, he notice that and look at her, both of them seem like they were lost in each other's eyes. Then the image of what happen yesterday return to them.

And even worse, it was raining. For Amber, she have always hate raining days but, this time it change, this time… she loves them.

- All right, where did Joy and Serenity go wrong in the ring today?- ask Karim.

- In picking shields.- say Seto.

- Yeah, we notice.- say Bakura. Amber get to them and grab her plate and went toward the empty table that was next to them. Her close was wet but, she didn't care, she was much in her thoughts that she even pay attention to the to the others.

- One wrong move and that could be fatal for you. Where did Amber go wrong?- ask Karim.

- She showed up.- say Serenity.

- She didn't get eaten.- say Joy while Amber grab a bottle from the table.

- She's never where she should be.- say Seto watching her.

- Thank you, Seto.- say Karim. - You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.- then we all hear a thunder. - No attacks tonight. Study up.

- Wait, you mean read?- ask Joy.

- While we're still alive?- ask Serenity.

- Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?- ask Bakura.

- Oh, I read it seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that…- say Tristan.

- Yeah. That sounds great. There was a chance I'd read it…- say Joy silencing Tristan.

- But now…- say Serenity.

- You guys read. I'll go kill stuff.- say Bakura.

- Hey wait for us!- say the others.

- So I guess we'll share?- ask Amber already next to Seto and Tea.

- Read it.- say Seto and Tea together and went were the others went.

- All right then. Then I will see you guys by tomorrow.- say Amber and took the book where she was right a few minutes ago. Then by the time she was alone she start to read it. - Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. Kiryu. This reclusive dragon inhabits in the cliff caves. It shoots out red beams of light that can cut through anything. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.- she turn the page. - Pitch Dark. This dragon thrives in the night. It fires dark shadow balls that obliterates its victims before they could see it coming. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.- another page. - Grey Wing. Thought it has a weak attack power, it moves so fast that it could make itself appear double. Extremely dangerous.- then a loud thunder was hear that make Amber feel scare. - Golem. Causes earthquakes with one slam of it's tail. Kill on sight. Armed. Ancient. Red Eyes. Dark Blaze. Dark Fire. Gandora. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside down. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight.- Then she reach a blank page. - Winged Dragon Of Ra. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The offspring of the gods. Bearer of fire and death. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray it does not find you.- then she took off her notebook where she have draw the Winged Dragon Of Ra.

* * *

The ships were in front of a fog cloud. Everything was in silent.

- I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady. Take us in.- say Mahad.

- Hard to port. For Helheim's Gate. Hard to port! Steady!- say the others. But what they didn't notice was that once inside, the fight will start.

* * *

- Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Winged Dragons. Is there another book, or a sequel? Maybe a Winged Dragon pamphlet.- say Amber not noticing that there was an attack.

- Focus, Amber! You're not even trying!- say Karim while Amber see the Red Eyes. - Today it's all about attack! Red Eyes are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!

- I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!- scream Tristan went the Red Eyes try to attack him.

- What kind of teacher are you?- question Tea running away from the dragon.

- Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike!- say Karim. Then Joy and Serenity were in front of the Red Eyes. Then Serenity smell her brother.

- Do you ever bathe?- ask Serenity. Going to one side while the dragon was following them.

- If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!- scream Joy pushing his own sister.

- How about I give you one?- ask Serenity already angry. Then they hear that the dragon was about to attack them and run to another path.

- Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much.- say Karim laughing at that. Then Amber stop running to look at Karim.

- Hey, so, how would one sneak up on a Winged Dragon?- ask Amber.

- No one's has ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Get in there!- say Karim.

- I know, I know, but hypothetically…- say Amber.

- Amber! Get down.- whisper Seto to her. Seto sneak up on the dragon, and rolled to the other side. Tea and Bakura went after him but, Amber wasn't very use to that kind of skill and fail. The dragon went for the kill and Amber run as fast as she could. The Red Eyes went for another direction and found Seto, Tea and Bakura.

- Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.- say Bakura moving Tea a side. And attack the Red Eyes but, he miss and the dragon only laugh at him. - The sun was in my eyes, Tea. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that but I don't have time!

- They probably… take the daytime off, right? Like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?- ask Amber while Bakura, Tristan, Joy, Serenity and Tea went running to the other side.

- Amber!- scream Karim. She turn around and see that Seto was running toward her with the Red Eyes on his back.

- Amber!- he scream and land on top of her.

- Love on the battlefield.- say Joy.

- He could do better.- say Serenity.

- Let me… go!- scream Amber trying to push Seto away from her. Then Seto notice the dragon ready to attack again. Then he try to take his sword away from the shield of Amber but he have to take the shield away from Amber and hit the dragon hard. That only made the dragon fall back but, it was ready to attack again. Seto was send to the wall by it's tail and then he notice that Amber was defenseless.

- Amber!- everyone scream went they see that the Red Eyes was in front of her. But the most shocking thing about all was that Amber was making her body start to bright and later around her the fire start to cover her. Then the Red Eyes was also shock to see that and took a few steps away from her, Amber the hole place be in fire while she eye the dragon. Then with a loud roar she make the dragon hit the wall with so much force that went the fire was gone, the dragon return to it's sell. Amber only fall in one knee and start to breathe very heavy while the others run toward her and see the dragon.

- Amber are you alright?- ask Seto.

- I'm… Fine… Just… Give… Me…- then she stuck up and run away from there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Seeing You Again**

Amber went back to the oasis but, this time with food. She thought that maybe he would be hungry by now. She have a basket with fish, fruit and some bottles with juices. She wasn't scare of him but, something tell her that she should be prepare but, she didn't listen to it. She enter looking for the dragon.

- Am I suppose to eat that?- ask a male voice. With that Amber turn to face the dragon-human that was looking at her. His arms fold and his legs were cross while his sitting on a large boulder.

- I thought that you were hungry.- say Amber looking at him. To his surprise, he never thought that she will talk to him like anybody else. It was as if she didn't seem the difference between them, on the other hand, she was talking to him as they were equals. She notice his surprise which she smile and close her eyes in that time.

- What's so funny?- he ask her. She open her eyes but, she didn't stop smiling.

- That your surprise that I'm talking to you like if I didn't know that you're a dragon in the first place.- she say which make him smile at that too. He jump gracefully and land in front of her without a noise. She didn't seem surprise by that or scare. He was more curious about her right now than the other days. She let the basket in the ground and see him again.

- You know that your in a dangerous situation right now?- he ask her.

- For a long time, I have always know that I'm in dangerous situations.- she say.

- And still… your still here.- he say in a whisper.

- Why didn't you fly away?- she ask him in a whisper. Then that make him be serious again.

- I can't.- he answer moving a step away from her.

- Why not?- she ask curious this time.

- You saw something you were not suppose see… and I can't leave until I fix that.- he say eyeing her hardly. Before she could react, he jump toward her and make her feel pain went she feel something solid. Her shoulder's were grab by strong yet elegant hands. Her heart was at a high speed went she look at those crimson amethyst eyes that glare into her own brown-golden ones. She close her eyes, waiting for the final blow that will end her life once and for all. She have always wait for this and she feel relax. She wait but for some reason the blow never came and she open her eyes to see that he wasn't looking at her.

- I can't…- he say finally letting her go and went to the edge of the lake and sit down with his hands on his head. - I can't do it…- his wings cover him making it look like a cocoon. She walk toward him and sit down next to him. She feel guilt for what he was seeing right now, and her hand want to touch but, his head went put to look at her and he fly away from her to the other side of the lake. She feel bad that he flew away like that but what could she expect from a dragon. She stuck up and walk toward him even he will fly away from her again. She couldn't leave him while he was feeling pain right now. She sit down a meter away from him and he look at her and later he cover himself with his wings.

- Why didn't you do it?- he ask her. She look up, while he stare at her in a almost adorable way. Her hands where cross in front of her chest and look at the orange sky.

- Because I couldn't… for some reason… you remind me of…- she didn't finish and look away from the sky and into the lake this time. - maybe… like you, I guess.- with that she look back at him.

- Well… I guess we have something in common.- he smile while he move his wings away from him. - In fact… I never expect… all this… to have something in common with a Mystic.

- I never expect this either. I never thought that I will have something in common with a Dragon.- she say smiling too.

- You never thought a lot of things.- he say smiling at her.

- What I don't get is… why didn't you finish me? That day.- she ask still looking at the sky. He was shock to hear that question. In fact, he didn't even know that answer either.

- I don't know… maybe… for the same reason you let me go.- he say looking at her.

- I would have prefer that you could have finish me.- she say in a whisper but he still hear her.

- Why?- he ask unbelievable that she want death instead of living.

- Why makes you think that I will tell you?- she ask him eyeing him angrily.

- Because that day I see that you were suffering very deeply.- he say standing up and going closer to her. He notice that she wasn't looking at him and that here eyes were almost watery. - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember that.

- Even if you don't make me remember it… in my home will make me remember it.- she say. And then he under stock that she wasn't happy from the beginning.

- Is there something that I can do for you?- he ask her to close to her. She face him and notice that he was very close but, what she did next… she didn't think it twice. She close that little space between them and their lips were touching like the first day the see each other. For some reason he keep kissing her, which was very odd because she expect that he would pull away from her. Instead, he keep with the kissing until they need air and she keep her eyes close because she didn't want to see his expression. His hand grab her chin and make her see him. - Why… you did that?

-… I don't know.- she say in a whisper looking at his eyes. He notice that she was scare and without thinking he kiss her again. When they broke apart he look at her again and notice that the light of the sun make her look lovely. - Are you hungry?- she ask him which make him laugh a little.

- Maybe.- he say looking at her and she stuck up to get the basket that she left on the other side of the lake. He look at her, not the way he have look at her before. This time she look very radiant, the last light of the sun make her hair look like fire, her fair skin was more lighter than before and her eyes… they seem like golden. He was lost in seeing how she look that he didn't notice that she was talking to him.

- Hey! Are you hearing me?- she ask him went she was already in front of him.

- What?- he ask went he was back to the present. She laugh at him which make him blush this time.

- I said that we should make small campfire.- she say already stopping laughing.

- Oh.- he say already standing and went to get some sticks that were in the ground and later they made the campfire. She was about to make fire with two sticks and he was about to breath some fire from his mouth that either notice that went they did it at the same time her hand was in the middle of the sticks. Both were shock but what got them even more surprise was that… her hand was still in the fire and she wasn't screaming. She rise her and in the fire and her skin wasn't even burning. He grab her hand and then… their hands were shinning in the fire while they still have their hands together, noticing that they weren't burning. They look in each other's eyes and were even surprise about that, well her. By the time they finish eating they sit next to the fire, he put his arm around her like afraid that she will do something dangerous like that.

- How did I did that?- she ask.

- I don't know. But don't do it again.- he say almost protecting her. She smile and she let her head be close to his chest. Went he notice that he feel nervous about that, he have never feel like this in his entire life.

- What's your name?- she ask him with her eyes close hearing his heart racing.

- Is Atem.- he say. - What's your name?

- Is Amber.- she say looking at him with smile. He smile at her too and both of them hug each other more tightly than ever. But what they didn't was that they were thinking the same thing.

"_I will never leave you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Helping You**

All of the recruits were in the big flames, we each was burning their food on the fire.

- You most all know the categories of each you want to belong. Under level one are the Active Types; the Wizards, Enchantress, Shamans and Mancers. Also the Passive Types; the Witches, Warlocks, Illusionists, Casters, Oracles and Seers. Everyone can start with those but, there are a few who can go more further and didn't notice until they already did. For the more ambitious ones, they go for mastering more than one type. And there's were level two comes in, the Sages, Sorcerers, Sorceresses and the Master Mancers. The Sage is a master of all the Passive arts while the Sorcerers and Sorceresses are the masters of all Active arts. The Master Mancers, as all of you know, Mancers are divided into six attribute experts; water, earth, wind, fire, light and dark. So the Master Mancers are Mancers of all attributes. And then there's the highest level, level three, the Master Magicians, master of all magical types and art. In all the years this village has existed, only one Mystic has earned that title. The Chief Mystic of our village, Mahad.- say Karim looking at Amber who seem in her own mind thinking about Atem. But he didn't say anything went she start to put her hand in the fire went the others notice what she was doing, they only keep staring. Seeing that she wasn't screaming or that her hand wasn't burning make them be shock. Seto notice that but, he stuck up and grab her hand.

- What are you doing!?- he scream at her. She look at him with confusion in her face - You could have lost your hand!- but then he notice that her hand was still in fire. - What the…

- Its nothing.- say Amber taking her hand away from him. She didn't like him doing that. The try to make things better and say something that will make them cool off.

- I can't wait to put my hands on a dragon. I'll have it with my new power, the shadows. They'll never know what just hit them, I'll have that dragon's arms and legs rip off like it was nothing.- say Bakura.

- No. It's the wings, tails and winglets you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away.- say Karim which make Amber be alarm. She should have knew it before. - A downed dragon is a dead dragon. All right, I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Blue Eyes. But who'll win the honor of killing it?- Then Amber run away before anyone notice but, Seto did notice and stuck up to see her running away.

In the weapon hut, the light of fire was burning, Amber took her drawing of Atem's dragon form and redraw the missing winglet. Then she have already her ultimate task… return what she took from him. She make the fire burn more, than find the materials she need. She start to use all the metal she could use from the shields and make the shape of the winglet also with some leather that she could find. With every minute that pass Amber was getting everything at hand and later… her work was done. Tomorrow morning, she'll give it to him.

* * *

- Atem?- she ask out went she was looking for him then without knowing she feel a cold wind hit her from her back. She smirk at that because she already knew who it was behind her. She turn around to find him standing very close to her.

- You call me?- he ask her in a lovely way that Amber have to look down because she blush in that moment. And Atem notice that which make him smile at that. - What?

- Um… I just… want to know if… you could turn to your dragon form.- she say a little shy which make him be suspicious about that, he took a step back but she only giggle at that.

- Why?- he ask.

- Because I have something in here that will help you fly in your dragon form.- say Amber taking a step back so he could have some space to transform himself. He only look at the strange thing in her hands.

- And how does that thing is going to help in the first place?- he ask.

- Will you just transform into the Winged Dragon of Ra, please.- she say already irritate.

- Why are you helping me?- it was a stupid question went he say it, now remembering what they just yesterday.

- Will you just trust me?- she ask him. Later he make himself shine until the light that was round him make him look bigger and then, he was back to his dragon from in front of her.

- I hope that your ready Mystic.- say Atem which make her be shock.

- You can talk? In your dragon form?- she ask him which he only roll his eyes.

- I think you already know that.- say Atem and walk toward her. He stop in front of her and she walk toward were the problem was. But then he almost try to get away.

- Relax, it's not gonna bit you or something.- say Amber smiling. While she was putting on her work on him, he start to tense up. He couldn't explain it but, he feel hole. Without notice he spread his wings and Amber too a note of the other winglet while she was spreading it. - Ok, it's not too bad. It might work…- but Atem jump to start flying, she grab his leg for dear life, she notice that the other winglets have swept back only the metal one was staying like before which cause them to fall. Before they could crash she grab the winglet and make it go like the others. Atem then went back up. - Oh my, it's working! Yes, Yes! I did it!- she scream the Atem look down and with a smirk he make a sudden turn which cause her to fall to the water but, later Atem also fall to the water. He was out of the water and went Amber was she scream which make him to look at her. - Yeah!- he couldn't believe it, a few minutes he was flying and then he was back stuck. How could she be happy? She swim to the edge and run away with a smile on her face. Went he was out he only could see her. He feel bad of what he did because now we was back in that place.

* * *

- Today is about teamwork. An Ancient can't breath fire went it's head is wet. Sends he have the ability to use his smoke to hide himself. Making himself be tricky to find him because you don't know where it's going to attack. Your job is find it and make him go back.- say Karim. We were all with a bucket with water but, it was no ordinary water, it was a crystalline water that will make that dragon not just to breath fire but also would blind it.

- Hard skin with sharp metal teeth. Prefers ambush attacks, crushing its victims…- say Tristan.

- Will you please stop that?!- Amber scream in a whisper looking behind her. Serenity, Tea and Seto make a teamwork while Bakura and Joy make another. Everyone pay attention to the smoke making sure to notice if anything happens. We cold only hear went it was walking and his growl.

- It that dragon shows it head, I'm gonna… There!- scream Bakura went he see a shadow the boys throw the water to them.

- Hey!- scream the girls.

- It's us, idiots!- scream Serenity.

- Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.- say Joy laughing at that.

- Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure.- say Bakura. Tea went to hit Bakura on the face while Serenity throw her bucket on Joy's face. Went Joy hit the floor something brag him and make him vanish from everyone's eyes. Tea was about to charge in but, Seto stop her.

- Wait.- say in a whisper and didn't notice the tail that went toward their feet. Making them fall. then Joy came scream while he run toward the opposite wall.

- Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now.- say Tristan. They were the only ones left with Crystal Water. Then the head of the Ancient came toward them. I took a few steps away while Tristan was running to a side making the water fall. Went he try to hit the water in his face, he notice that there was no more water in his bucket. - Oh-oh.- then the dragon roar and unleash a powerful blast which Tristan dodge just for a hair breath.

- Tristan!- scream Karim. Now the smoke vanish, Amber could see his body. - Now, Amber!- but went she try that the water hit it, she just miss.

- Oh, come on.- say Amber. Then the dragon roar and make her fall back but, then she create an invisible shield that only the dragon could see it or only feel it. The dragon's eyes were wide in fear.

- Amber!- scream Karim almost running toward her but stop. The dragon was backing off… Amber? She stuck up and went directly toward the dragon.

- Back, back, back!- say Amber with her hands in front of her making the dragon go to it's cage. Everyone was shock of what Amber was doing. - Now, don't make me tell you again! Yes, that's right. Back to your cage. Now think about what you've done.- then amber make the invisible shield fate away and close the doors. Went she turn around she was shock to see the stunning faces of Karim and her classmates. - Ok, so are we done? 'Cause I've got some things I need to… Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!- with that she run away from there and head toward the weapon hut. She was more interest in helping and seeing Atem again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Training Of Love**

Back in the weapon hut she start to make a saddle big enough for Atem. By the time it was finish she head toward the oasis and look for Atem.

- Atem?- she ask, went he was in front of her, he was already in his dragon form.

- You most be kidding me.- he say went he notice the saddle that she was carrying with her.

- It's not going to kill of you or something. This a way for me to know which tilt would go where before I can tell you how to use it! And the only way for me to know that, is by riding you.- say Amber. And he only eye her and start questioning himself.

- My winglet is going to grow back, you know.- say Atem.

- And for how long would it take?- she ask.

- A couple of months at least.- say Atem.

- And?- she ask.

- But I would rather be seen as a proud dragon than as a mount.- say Atem but, he knew that she would never make him feel terrible if she want to.

- Sure you will.- say Amber and run toward him which he got away form her. - Hey! Get back here!- and the chase was on. Amber make many things to get herself on top of him, then she see a rock path and run in there to jump. Once on top of him, he was struggling to get her off him, but she grab herself in his golden plates try to hurt her and she notice the tender golden flesh now expose. But went she grab it, her hand start to shine and later her arm. In that moment Atem stop struggling with her because he also notice that but, what got him shock was that he was feeling her power, with a single touch she was unleashing her powers. It was amazing because she wasn't hurting anyone but mostly that she was very strong. Her powers were increasing even more like if it didn't have any end like the universe, he could feel it very nice like she wouldn't hurt anyone even if she want to. He lose his control and let her be the victor, he lean down for her to be down. - I knew that you would do that.- she say while she walk toward his face and took it for a hug, which Atem let her because he also like that she was hugging him. With that he let her ride him which was a bad start. They fly a little and then they came crashing on the ground very hard but, now Amber have something in might that will improve in her next fly. She run toward Atem and first check him. - Atem! Are you alright?

- Yes, I'm… find…- say Atem lost in her concern face. She look too worry, went he hear her scream his name… he feel his heart sink. Then her face seen to relax and make herself to smile.

- I'm glad that your alright. You took quiet a hit right there.- she say touching his face. Then she stuck up and went directly toward the saddle.

- What are you doing?- he ask her.

- I'm taking this with me. I have to do some modifications before we can do this again.- she say already taking it off him. Then she run away with all her might and to Atom's surprise, she vanish in just seconds, he didn't remember ever that a Mystic could run that fast in the first place. Something about her was really a mystery and maybe she didn't know it either. For some reason Atem was beginning to think that something was going on with her.

She return to the weapon hut and already knew what it need, she fix that and make it to resist more than anything.

* * *

Next Day…

By the time she return Atem notice something that make him be surprise, her skin was shinning like a diamond. But even if she was shinning she was still beautiful, for some reason every time he sees her, she looks even more beautiful every day now. By the time she reach him, the diamond have stop and her normal skin was back.

- Again?- he ask her but he was looking for it the most even if he didn't like it.

- What do you think?- she ask him which a smile in her face.

- I most be dreaming. No, this most be a terrible nightmare. Not only am I getting help from a Mystic but also end up having a Rider on my Back. I have said it once and now I'm saying again. I AM NOT YOUR MOUNT!- say Atem which only make her roll her eyes and then they were off again. They crash again in a Castor Weeds, she was aching but soon she forgot about it. She hear something and turn around to see that Atem was rolling over the weeps… purring. She never thought that dragons purred in the first place but she have notice that this was something she could use in her training. She grab a small amount of the plant and took it with her.

In the dragon training they face again the Armed, he attack Tristan and later went toward Amber but before he could do something to her, she put the plant toward him and went it smell it… Amber scratch the nose of the dragon until it was on the ground. Then they went toward the great fire but where more interest in asking many questions to Amber.

- I've never seen a Armed do that.- say Bakura.

- Girl, you were awesome.- say Serenity.

- Oh, I left my staff back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you.- say Amber trying to get away form them and didn't notice that Seto was there. She run as fast as she could but, not as fast like went she was with Atem.

This time she return but before she could start Atem seem like he was struggling to scratch himself in his dragon form.

- Let me help you.- say Amber once she was next to him and he let himself fall to the ground, letting her scratch him. He feel in heaven went she start and he want more, and she give it to him. Atem let his jaw be expose to her and went she scratch that part he fall down half unconsciousness. By the time Atem was back to his senses…

- By Ra! Your really are going to kill me before time.- say Atem which make her to laugh until she was the one on the ground. He only look at her and for some reason he look at her red dress, it was short that make her long legs show to him. In that moment while she was laughing he transform himself into his human self. He went toward her and make himself be on top of her. She stop laughing went she notice him on top of her. - Having fun?

- Maybe…- she say looking at his eyes and she almost want that he could close the last distance between them. And like if he could read her mind, he lean down and capture her lips on his. Then she put her arms around his neck and make him to get closer even more. But what they didn't notice was that they were going in a dangerous game. Atem couldn't control himself and make one of his hands touch her leg which make her be tense in that moment. Went he hear her moan in his mouth that only make him slip his fingers up and down her leg. She moan even more while he devour her mouth even more, she was losing her mind. What got him surprise was that she was returning it with the same force like him. She was about to lose up went she feel his fingers going even more up and to stop him, she make one of her hands to touch his torso then going down. She hear him grown went she did that but, what got him shock was that her hand was getting closer to his base which with one fast move he grab her hand.

- No…- he say panting. They both look at each other eyes and they both see fire, they were about to give each other up but, Atem stuck up and stay away from her. Amber stay in the ground unbelievable that she did that. She stuck up and leave the oasis as fast as she could to return home. She never want a man on her life before but, now… she couldn't take Atem out of her mind. What he do her and what he can do, was making her mad. She want Atem to lose his head on her, she want to lose her head on him. For the first time she feel desire.

* * *

Next Day…

Everyone were training with Red Eyes. Seto try to hit it but, miss because it was more stronger than the others. Seto got out of the way went he miss but, Amber trop her staff and the dragon only look at her and, smell her. Then both of them hear Seto's cry to attack it but, Amber was quick with her moves so the dragon enjoy it and later make the final touch. Then the Red Eyes fall to the ground before Seto could hit it. He was shock to see the half conscious dragon in front of him, for some reason Amber was beginning to show some interest in him and more like a wife this time.

Afternoon…

Went it was lunch time, Amber went to the empty table and sit down but in that same moment everyone rush toward her and sit beside her which cause that Seto be somehow jealous but at the same time… that she was finally getting the acceptation of the tribe.

Amber return to the oasis playing with her pendant that was of a amber color. How curious, her name was the same name of this kind of jewel. For some reason that's why her parents choice to name her in the first place. Went the sun hit the pendant she notice that in some place was making a little dot and before she knew it. Atem was trying to catch the little dot which make her play with him a little more. She was enjoying to know what make Atem or should she say his kind like. She could use that in her training. Then she make the light to move toward her which make Atem to follow until the light was gone. Went he notice that he look that Amber was in front of him.

- You dragons are funny creatures.- say Amber with a smile on her face and still holding her pendant.

- And you Mystics are the ultimate killjoys.- say Atem returning to the other side of the lake and she only turn around and leave the oasis which to Atem's annoyance and frustration that she leave in just that moment. He was hoping that they were going to do something or maybe kind of repeat what they did before but then he notice that before she vanish, she have a smile on her face. She was planning something and this time he want to know what it was.

At Night…

She return to the oasis and look for him in the trees but couldn't see him. Then she feel a hand on her mouth and move her to a dark place, where she was push toward a wall. She feel her lips be kiss by someone with so much softness and she knew in that moment who it was.

- Miss me?- ask Atem went he contemplate her beautiful eyes. She was blushing which make smile.

- … yes.- say Amber in a whisper and later he kiss her again. She put her arms around his neck and make the kiss deepen, then he start to touch her again but, Amber push him. He was shock by that but what he didn't expect was that she'll make him sit down and later she put her legs spread so her feet were in each side of his waist. She let herself sit down on making Atem drink his own saliva with so much nervous. He never knew that she'll do this.

- What are you doing?- he ask a little scare.

- Something that your never forget in your entire life.- say Amber in a seductive voice. Which make Atem blush and later she kiss him, later he make his hands touch her back. His back was on the wall but to feel her right on top of his base make him want to feel more of her. Amber was moaning went Atem make push her more to his base. Atem only grown went she touch him or should we said that everything of Amber was making him grown now. Went they separate he attack her neck next, she only hold him but she never expect him to take her sleeves down, went she feel his base almost touching hers she let a moan which make him to push her more down. She almost scream in pleasure but, she only grab his hair and push him back. She kiss one last before she stuck up again. - Fun time is over.- and with that she leave the cave and vanish.

- Damn it.- say Atem, she really have turn him on in just with that simple move.

* * *

Next Day…

- Meet the Curse.- say Karim. And everyone notice the baby dragon.

- Ha, it's like the size of my…- say Joy but before he could say more the baby dragon attack him and bit his nose. Everyone run away while the people only cheer up. - Get it off!- but then the baby dragon notice the little dot and leave Joy go. - Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!- then Amber was making her shield reflect the light of the sun and make the baby dragon to go to the cage. - Wow! She's better than you ever were.- say Joy which make Seto to look at him and later at Amber.

Afternoon…

Seto was piss up and train as hard as he could. Then Tea came to make him feel better but went Seto was about to hit another three they both notice that Amber was in there and before she say anything… she walk away with something in her hands that was cover with leather. Seto and Tea went behind her trying to follow but lost her went she turn around. Seto was frustrate now but something was really going on with her lately.

Back at the oasis she make Atem to fly again but this time he was grab by a rope which only the wind was making him to float. Went she move her angle she almost told him were to move and went he notice that she was doing great he land and make her draw something in a piece of leather. By the time she make him move again he was very surprise by her.

- Impressive. You'll make a great navigator. Coming with great flight patters and all sorts of strategies that will be useful.- say Atem went he fly again.

- Wait, what are you trying to tell me? Are you saying that…- say Amber but before she could finish the wind came with so much force that the rope brake and they went back crashing again.

- I take it back.- say Atem standing up and then his eyes became wide. He couldn't feel the saddle in his back or even the weight of Amber. He turn around in alarm but then he feel sad went he notice that she was in the ground grabbing the little pieces of the saddle. - How badly damage is it?- he ask softly.

- On a scale of one to ten… I'll give it a ten. We're back to the starting point.- say Amber looking at him.

At Night…

She try to go to the weapon hut but she bop with Seto.

- Watch were…- say Seto put he only shut his mouth went he notice that she was having less clothes on. If someone have seen her like that wouldn't have thought about it twice and too her right there. He notice that she was more beautiful than he thought she was. To her annoyance she start to walk and pass him but he grab her and crush her on the wall. His hands on her shoulders but she was more frighten of what he could do to her right now. She only use her invisible shield which make Seto back off, he could feel danger a really big danger. It was coming from her so he leave her alone which he notice that she was smiling in a evil way. She walk toward the weapon hut and make the fire light up. Then she notice what the saddle need and by tomorrow was going to be the big day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Union**

Next Day…

Amber woke up very early to go for Atem, today was the day that will finally fly in open air. She was almost running but, she didn't notice that in a short distance where Seto, Tea and Bakura. Seto took them there to spy on her. By the time they notice her, she stop and they notice that she have something in her hands that was cover with leather. She look different, she have almost like she was about on a journey.

- Amber?- ask Tea which to Seto and Bakura's annoyance. She only look at them and grab her leather and start to run on a different direction that wouldn't go where Atem is.

- Get her!- scream Bakura and they all chase her. In some point where she was running she make a spell of the wind and before they could see again… she run at maximum speed that nobody would even see her in a blink of an eye.

- Where is she?- ask Seto. Noticing that she have trick them from the beginning.

- She's gone.- say Tea. This time Seto was going to find out what she's hiding from everyone.

By the time she reach her destination, she drop what she have and also herself. She was gasping and panting while Atem was looking at her and head toward her.

- You look like you've been run by a troll.- say Atem playfully. Went she stop and stuck up she only smirk at him.

- Hey! This is all so you can be back in the sky.- say Amber. Atem only make her land back to the ground with his tail. She giggle and then she stuck up to push him. Both of them got surprise went Amber was able to make him be on the ground. - Wow!

- I never thought that you have much strength.- say Atem while he stuck up and see her walk toward the leather. She show him the new saddle and he in circle to watch it.

- I'll take that your impress.- say Amber smiling.

- With the craftsmanship yes… But with the function of the entire thing… neh, not so much.- say Atem.

- What? You're still on with that dragon pride of yours? Come on you have to admit that it, it allow you to fly!- say Amber with her hands on her wrist.

- Not without painful landings.- say Atem, he wait for her to start complaining or to argue with him but, he didn't hear any. He look at her and notice that she have a devious look on her face. - What's with the creepy smile?- now he was terrify. Still with her deviant smirk she reach something in her bag and take out a piece of paper.

- I got this. This will make sure that we wouldn't crash again.- say Amber looking at him.

- How sure are you?- he ask impress of her confident aura that was around her.

- Only one way to find out.- say Amber.

- Ok, let's fly then.- say Atem smiling at her. She put the saddle on his back and later she was on top of him.

- Ready?- she ask him.

- I should be asking you that.- say Atem look at her with a smile in his face.

- Then what are you waiting for. Let's fly.- say Amber and then they were up in the sky.

* * *

The ships were back but with some burnings and pieces that were taken away. Then Mahad got out of the ship first.

- I trust that you found the nest, at least?- ask Karim.

- Not even close.- say Mahad angrily.

- Excellent.- say Karim following Mahad.

- I hope that had more success than me.- say Mahad.

- Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over, then… yes.- say Karim while he took the basket of Mahad from him. That only make him be shock.

- Congratulations, Mahad! Everyone is so relieved!- say a witch very happy and later she was gone.

- Out with the old and in with the new, right?- ask an Elf passing him.

- No one will miss that nuisance!- scream a sorcerer.

- We're throwing a party to celebrate!- say a mancer who pass Mahad.

- Come over here!- scream someone.

- Hurry!- scream another. Which only left an shock Mahad.

- She's gone?- ask Mahad to Karim, which almost sound like sad.

- Yeah, most afternoons, but who can blame her? The life of a celebrity's rough. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans.- say Karim.

- Amber?- he ask not understanding or much to himself, not believing it.

- Who would have thought it? She has this way with the beasts.- say Karim making Mahad smile thinking about it.

* * *

While in the sky, Amber and Atem were in the sky.

- Ok, Atem. We're going to take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go. Position… three… no, four. Try to turn left.- say Amber. Atem look at his winglet and later he did it which make him turn successfully. - Ok. All right, it's go time. It's go time.- then she make Atem to go down which he follow her. Then they were on the water. - Come on, Atem! Come on, Atem!- and they pass a opening of a giant rock. - Yes, it worked!- she make Atem to go right but then they crass on the wall.

- Amber.- say Atem.

- Sorry!- say Amber not getting what happen. Then she make Atem to turn left but they crash again. - It was my fault. - but Atem already angry, slap her with his ear. - Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four. Huh, three.- then she make Atem go up in the sky. Feeling the wind in her face was so fantastic and specially went they were going faster. - Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my… CHEAT SHEET! STOP!- scream and Atem stop but neither notice that the ropes that were preventing Amber to fall have got out of his secure area. Amber grab the sheet on time but she was push up and went Atem notice that he was panic went they start to fall down. - NO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no!

- Amber!- scream Atem panic went he see her that she was more down than him.

- Atem! Come to me!- scream Amber and then she make the wind pull them back up because they were too close to the ground. - Spread your wings, Atem!- Atem did it and then he feel Amber on his back again. He feel safe with her on his back, the bad news was… they were still falling. Amber make Atem to pull back by the time they were going down the mountain, a rock formation was getting closer by the second.

- Amber!- scream Atem and she took one last look at the sheet before she let it go and make Atem go forward. Atem have trust her because this was between life and death. With his instincts he manage to know how to move and Amber knew which way to move the pedal. Everything was so fast that they didn't think of it twice. They emerge out of there and into the mist. She look at Atem and to her surprise he have the same expression like her.

- Yeah!- Amber scream. While Atem blow some fire in the distance in a sign of triumph. But then she notice something was wrong, the light of the sun was out and it was already night which make her be shock at that. She didn't remember be with Atem that long in the sky but, she look at Atem who have the same expression, they didn't understand in that moment until Atem became alarm.

- Amber, turn back.- say Atem in a whisper went he notice that the mist wasn't going out. Amber didn't listen to him and before she notice, some figures appear next to them. They were the other dragons, Amber lean closer to Atem so they wouldn't notice her and from some reason her staff appear in her right hand. It start to glow but, she try to hide it, which was Atem's surprise. He never expect her to hide the staff in that moment, he thought that he need to convince her to hide it. Then he notice that she was panic and that she was shock that her staff have appear like that.

- What are they doing?- she ask went she notice that each dragon was carrying some food that was from her village. Atem let out a sigh and pay that Amber wouldn't… - We should follow them.

- No.- say Atem trying to get out of there. She knew too much and this will put them in danger.

- They're stilling my home's food. I think we have the right to know why.- say Amber angrily. - Atem are you even listening to me!- she ask because Atem wasn't even moving or even talking. She have a point but, that will cause that the Mystic will go in harms. He didn't want anymore lives, neither Mystics or Dragons, destroy by that horrible mistake. - Atem, we're going to lose them!- he look at her annoying but the look she have was more intimidating than he imagine.

- Alright. But you most keep quiet. Amber give him a smile and immediately he dove down which he thank that Amber's reflexes were quick. But by the time they were down, the dragons were gone.

- Just perfect.- say Amber.

- Down worry. I know where they're going. All dragons do…- say Atem. Then they make some turns and later Amber notice the big mountain. Then they enter in a dark hole and went he light came back they were inside the dragon's nest. All the dragons were in the side's where they could hide.

- What my dad wouldn't give to find this.- say Amber while Atem was careful that neither of his fellow dragons notice him. They hide in a dark corner and Amber watch how they let go of their food in that hole. - Are you guys saving up for something? Why aren't they eating any of it?- Atem was about to answer went a Armed dragon came and let a little fish into the hole. By the time the dragon was about to turn around a large jaw appear and swallow the tiny dragon. The dragon let go of white fire making every dragon including Atem to cringe.

- Oh my- say Amber but was cut off my Atem's tail in her mouth. But it was too late, the beast have hear her and worse of all smell her.

- Amber move!- scream Atem while he jump and head up. He dodge the white flames and later look back and see a long neck emerging from the hole, bright green eyes that were looking at him but then Amber let out her staff and let a powerful blast back at it which make that the beast be back down. For some reason her blast really hurt it but she didn't understand why.

- We're out…- say Amber noticing that they were in the open air and look back but Atem wasn't slowing down. - Atem?- Atem didn't hear her and keep going until he feel a sooth stroke at the side of his neck. He slow down, deciding gliding with the current as he caught his breath. - Call down, Temy. It's gone.- say Amber in a whisper. He was doubting of her word so he look back, he sigh of relief that there was nobody behind him.

- I need to land…- say Atem without breathing. Amber did just that and they land on the oasis. She got down and took the saddle of him as quickly as she could.

- Are you alright?- she ask him but he return to his almost human form and let himself fall down on the ground. His only answer was a vigorous shake of his head and later he grab his head. He wasn't afraid. It was just, that he feel so helpless. Seeing what that thing was making his people do was making him angry. Amber notice that and walk slowly toward him and knee down in front of him. He look that he was in great pain. He look up at her went he feel a hand on his head, later the hand land on his cheek.

- We almost got kill by that monster.- say Atem giving her a smile.

- Almost…we got away didn't we?- she ask him with a smirk in her face which he rub his chill arms.

- For now… he's going to be in high alert after this.- say Atem, Amber notice that and stuck up and head help him stand up which he was surprise by that. He follow her to the cave and for some reason he didn't understand how she could see in the darkness but, she make fire in just a moment. He was shock by that, went did she brought sticks in here? She make him walk toward the fire because of his chill. For some reason the sticks were in everywhere which could cause a fire in any moment. Amber noticing that use some kind of her powers and move the sticks toward the fire so that way the place wouldn't burn up. Atem was impress by this but she sit down on the opposite side of him which got him curious of that. He thought that she'll sit next to him but, he notice that she was somehow deep in her thoughts and she wasn't liking them. Later he notice that her eyes were showing fear while she look at the fire and she close her eyes. Letting go a shakily sigh.

- Who is "he"?- ask Amber not opening her eyes. Atem look at her who look like she was meditating in that moment. Went she open her eyes, she wasn't showing anything, she look like stone in that moment which make Atem surprise but he answer it either way.

- It all started with a war… 10,000 years ago in the Atlantic Ocean was a big city that have very advance technology in that time and even now. It was call Atlantis. The actual king have twins but they were a boy and a girl. The boy was going to rule Atlantis while the girl will rule another place that was call also Atlantis but, that place was close to the other lands. The boy's name was Darks while the girl's name was Sariah. Both of them of white skin and golden eyes but, their hair were different; she have white hair while he have light blue hair. Dartz make a big mistake went his city was attack. He recur to the dark powers to save his kingdom. Even Sariah make sure to give him her best men to battle at his side but that wasn't enough. He offer his people and with that they both have the ability to transform themselves into dragons the ritual said that there wasn't any repercussions. The battle was won but that was only the beginning.- say Atem.

- So you were humans back then?- ask Amber.

- Yeah, we still are. We're only like this because of that ritual.- say Atem.

- Ok, but that doesn't answer my question. Why do you still? And what is that back in the nest?- ask Amber.

- Remember that the ritual said that there wouldn't be any repercussions?- ask Atem which Amber only nod. - It was a lie. After that, the Great Leviathan emerge and talk to us and order us to be his slaves. If not we'll all take the price but Dartz wasn't going to let himself be slave to him. The Leviathan only fly away warning him that the most precious thing for him would be gone and went he realize what it was everyone fly after him. Everyone see the other City of Atlantis where Sariah was. He make the city be destroy in front of everyone's eyes. But from there and to most people's shock. They were also dragons, they didn't know how they did it but they did. They fight the Leviathan but from the city a golden dragon with fire wings emerge, it was Sariah. She attack the Leviathan but she wasn't match for him, he almost kill her if it weren't for another golden that safe her. This dragon was pure golden, both of them look alike only the fire wings of Sariah make the difference. But even both golden dragons weren't match for him, Sariah make a sacrifice and make her dragon form transform into a white long dragon, almost like the Leviathan. This only make that the Leviathan be angry and attack her, their attack clash and because they were equal amount of it. That only make that the city be under the water also. Went the light was off, the white dragon was gone, so was Sariah. After that, they were their slaves, a few years and even now, some of us have seen the golden dragon with fire wings appear and save us from trouble but, it mostly disappears after that. I got the chance to see her one time but, I was just a kid back then.- say Atem.

- That doesn't seem fair now, does it.- say Amber.

- Nothing is fair. The Leviathan banish the Royal Family. And since then, my people were force to follow wherever he goes, providing him food and what not. It just happens that he choose this area as his temporary nest.- say Atem.

- But, you and your family are free, right?- ask Amber which Atem look at her confuse. - Come on, you're a member of the royal family and that makes since you refer to your fellows as "your people", and why you don't steal food.

- The golden dragon that save Sariah was my ancestor. My great great great great… 6500 years worth 'greats' grandfather. We were all Winged Dragons of Ra as you call it. And we make our oath to do what is best for out people.- say Atem.

- Specking of oaths… So that's the reason why you hide your human form or there is something else?- ask Amber.

- Is to protect ourselves and outsiders.- say Atem putting his hands on his face.

- What you say about outsiders, as in us?- ask Amber again.

- The Leviathan wants to keep his life the way it is. He didn't want anyone to mess with it. Any outsider who would discover what we really are would have his or her entire civilization annihilate or force in the same fate if he deems them worthy. Once that's done, he would move again, search for another place. And the moving is what's really painful for dragons. The journey's rough. He'd have them for snacks throughout it.- say Atem.

- I never thought that your lives were that complicate.- say Amber.

- Again, you never thought a lot of things.- say Atem smirking but stop went he see her let a tear drop from her chin to the fire. He didn't know why she was crying but he didn't like to see her like that.

- You know, I also have something to tell you.- say Amber which cause that Atem look at her. - My life wasn't perfect not even went you came in. There's something that I haven't told to anyone not even to my suppose friends.

- What is it?- ask Atem very curious.

- Went I was a little girl, I was beginning to learn what kind of magic I have, in one of my trainings… my mother was helping me. She was the most strongest magician of all along with my dad. My mother became magician because she was my dad's student. In my training I make my powers be unleash and show me that I have the power to control the fire from the start but, a terrible disaster happen. Because I unleash my power, I couldn't control them completely. A few classmates were making me angry and because my mother wasn't with me, they always hurt me or saying lies about my family. In the end my anger got the hand of me and make my powers be unleash in a great amount for my own age. The hole place illuminate before it burn in fire. The kids were running but my powers were making me feel pain. My mother try to reach me but the villagers stop her, they try to contact my father as fast as they could but, they didn't know that by that time… I was going to be death by my own power. Then something unexpected happen, a golden creature with red flames in it's wings grab me and take me to the sky. I almost can't remember it but, I remember that I feel a strong wind hit my face and later I feel some kind of cold water until it feel warm, went I was out of it, I was back to myself. The place were I was… was in a big lake. I got out and run back to the village but, with one step in the village and everyone start to shout at me. My mother found me and hug me wile she cry. I remember that my mother was looking at dad and saying "don't do it" but dad only look at me with angry eyes. Then they took my mother away from me, and my father put his staff in front of me. My mother scream while I only look at my dad and later I close my eyes. Then I hear a roar and a blast of fire hit the village my father's staff went in another direction then I see that a golden aura was behind me, by the time I look back I meet up with a pair of green eyes. I hear my people scream and gasp but I only got closer to the dragon. She let me touch it but in that moment, my dad hit it with a powerful blast that make it to fall. it look like it was hurt from before and before I knew it the dragon grab me and we were in the sky. It put me on it's back and later we both got hit by a blast, everyone thought that they hit the dragon but, they also hit me. The dragon land in a hard way that I land on the ground, I feel my skin burn and later I was gasping because I couldn't move at all, everything was spinning and blurry. Then I notice that the dragon was in front of me and before I knew it, something was shinning and everything turn in fire. Only the dragon and myself we were in the fire and later… you most think that I imagine everything but, it seem like she was human, she have white hair, golden eyes and white skin. I almost remember what she say to me, she said "from now on, your life is going to change. Everything that you always knew, is about to change." and later she was gone. I woke up in my home with my mother crying in my side and I notice that I have bandages all over my body. From that day my mother said that she wasn't going to leave me again. But she was wrong. I start to feel strange in my home and she was out but, I went outside and then… we were attack by your people. I was running calling for her and then I was in front of a dragon, I try to touch it like I did with the other but… the dragon was about to attack me and then my mother put herself in between it and use a shield. By the time we run away another dragon try to attack us, we were in the edge of a cliff and down was the sea. Then another dragon came from behind and my mother push me before the other dragon could attack. While I fall, I see my own mother be attack and later from the fire she start to fall. In the water we swim but I didn't know who to swim in the first place until I see that my mother was getting deeper into the sea. I try to reach her but she was too heavy. She only look at me and smile at me, she make me go up and before I knew it someone grab me. I scream for them to take her out but went dad got me… a flash of light came from the water making an explosion which make me scream for her. That was the last time I see her, I knew that dad was angry with me but, he never let anything to hurt me. I try to kill myself many time but dad was always there to stop me. One time he scream at me, he said that if I really have any idea how he would feel if he lose me too. After that I never try it again but, nobody want me after that, Karim try to make me feel better so he let me be in the weapon hut, in there I learn to make shields, cast spells on the weapons and all. That was the only refuge that I have then. Then… you came and for some reason, you make me use my powers again. I oath in my mother's grave that I wouldn't use my powers again but, I broke it.- say Amber looking at the fire.

- And you make me brake mine.- say Atem standing up and went directly toward her.

- And the worse part is that… my dad is going to make me marry someone that I don't even like.- say Amber which make Atem be shock. He never knew that her own father make her marry with someone else. - I don't even love him, he's a show up that thinks that he can be better than my father. I don't want to marry him and I was determine to show everyone that I didn't need any man on my life. But… I'm beginning to regret it.- say while she look at him and later she turn around to look at the fire.

- Why?- ask Atem. He feel bad because from her childhood she have to live in misery.

- Because… I'm in love.- say Amber and that only make him look at her. Then he grab her chin and make her look at him, she was so in pain right there that he close the last distance between them and kiss her gently. She let him and later he start to lean even more until her back feels the ground. She let him be on top of her and she love it. Went they separate they look at each other.

- Who's the one you love?- he ask her but he already knew the answer, he want to hear it from her own lips.

- It's you… Atem.- say Amber and later close her eyes but Atem only touch her leg which make her tense and a gasp escape from her lips. She open her eyes and look at him.

- Have you ever be in love with someone?- she ask him. She see a smirk on his face before he lean forward.

- Before I meet you… I wasn't interest in women before but, went I see you for the first time… you make my heart feel warm. And every time you pass your time with me, I start to feel something for you. So, yes, I'm starting to feel in love with someone. And is all thanks to you.- say Atem which he kiss her again and this time Amber put her arms around his neck and pull him more closer to her.

- Atem… I don't want you to hold back.- say Amber which make Atem to look at her. - I want you to pass that line between us.

- Amber…- say Atem, looking at her eyes he see that she want him to make her his. - Are you sure?

- Yes.- say Amber and later she lean up to catch his lips. - I want you to kiss me… to devour me… I want… to feel you… all of me…- say Amber which make Atem to gasp and before they knew it, he push her back and kiss her deeply and start with his touch, making her moan. She move one of her hands and make him feel the same way she was feeling. They keep with their touches until they want more, and before they knew it, both of them start to tear their clothes off. They were very expose to each other, and Atem only could see her beautiful body and to her eyes. She was looking at him too and later to his eyes and they keep going, without turning back. Atem didn't want to hurt her and try to gentle as much as he could even if he was out of control. But he want to hear her scream, scream for him. So he got a one of her breast in his mouth while the other he massage it. He hear her scream but he want more, so with his free hand went in between her legs. With a barely touch, she was graving his hair with much force, then he enter a finger inside, he wait for her to scream in pain but, she seem to like it. It almost seem like she wasn't even virgin in the first place but, she was. She scream his name even more went he enter another finger, later a third which her back be off the ground. He stop with her breasts and look at her, how she was enjoying it. Then she came in and he leave got his fingers out of her, feeling her come in make his blood be hot even more. She was panting and later with a single smile, she make him position himself in between her legs.

- I promise you that I' not going to hurt you.- say Atem and later he enter her. He was gentle with her but the pain was so much for her. Atem kiss her and touch her so wouldn't pay attention to the pain, she grab his shoulders and went he was sure that it was her barrier, he try to break it slowly which make Amber to bit down her lips so he wouldn't scream. Went he got through the barrier, he let a grown left his mouth while she let a little cry from her lips. He look at her but she only nod for him to continue. He went slower and then in some time she start to moan in pleasure which make him speed a little more. In some time she beg for him to go harder but, he only make things go faster, harder and deeper inside her which make down of them to lose their minds. And reach their climax very soon. Atem was panting but never got out of her, but then he was push on his back and look at Amber. She was panting too but she have a smirk on her face but, the most shock thing about all was… Atem's wings were no longer on his back.

- Now it's my turn. Don't I only make that your wings be part of your back, you can make them return if you want from now on. So… you can look like a normal human again without your wings in your way.- she say which she torture him with her hands and mouth all the way to his base. Atem moan more or should we said that he was screaming. He was about to grab her head but she use a spell that put his hands down. Until he came in and she drink his juices. Later she sit just in his now erected base and both of them moan in pleasure. Atem want to hold her and push go up all the way inside her, she didn't know who he broke from her spell but, he grab her waist and push her down and make his erection to be inside her even more deeper than before. They came to climax again but this time he push her back to the ground again.

- My turn now.- say Atem smirking which make Amber to want more. Atem this time make the same thing she did to him but this time he would make her lose her head even more. Which he did, she push his head even more to her and she got to her climax very soon. Then they unite themselves again but, this time they were going to make it with much force until they lose their heads and strength. That they didn't notice was that their powers were lighting up and collide with each other. Making their unity be official and… that unlock the power that Amber had been hidden by her all this time. What either didn't notice was that before they got to their climax was that… they were looking at each other with their dragon eyes, with that the darkness took them staying together the entire night until it the sun rise again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Nightmare**

Next Day…

Atem wake up went he hear the sound of the birds singing and notice that the light was coming. He rub his eyes with one hand and feel relax feeling the gentlest of weights on his side. He look at Amber who was curl up while she hug him. He smile went he remembering what they did last night, it was very special, she look beautiful and peaceful like that. Either way, he was happy that she was there with him and that it wasn't a dream after all. Amber start to move and later her eyes start to open very slowly until they show her brown-golden eyes. She look like she was still dreaming until she notice the bronze skin that was next to her. Looking up she meet up with her love's eyes and before she knew it she start to blush and smile, later she look down which make him smirk at that.

- Amber?- he ask her went he took her chin and make her see him. She make herself go to his face and later kiss him.

- Was it… really… real?- ask Amber not believing it.

- I think that's very obvious.- say Atem knowing that they were completely nude. Amber only smirk and blush at the same time but that only make Atem to kiss her again. - You look lovely went you blush.- and then he push her down until he was on top of her again. She only let a gasp of surprise went he did that. - I think we left something unfinished last night.- that only make Amber to smile and they did it again. By the time they finish Amber stuck up and dress herself ready to return to the village. Atem only kiss her went she left, knowing that he wouldn't resist himself be without her after this. By the time she reach her home, she put the water for a quick shower and then go to the dragon training. Went she took her dirty dress, she notice that there was a red spot and later knew that it was her blood. That was the sign that she have lost her virginity. She smile went she remember how Atem make her his in that wonderful night. Amber hid that dress so that nobody would notice that. She put another dress but before she could get out, a hand stop her. She knew from who it was and she couldn't believe it, she turn around and see her dad. She hug him and he return it with a smile in his face. They talk to all the way toward the arena, Mahad couldn't believe that his own daughter was very good, that her first dragon was afraid of her but, he want to see it with his own eyes. The hole village was in the arena and only Seto and Amber were the ones left to be consider the best recruit to kill the Blue Eyes. Amber and Seto were hiding themselves from the Armed.

- Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.- say Seto to her making her to be down.

- Good, please, by all means.- say Amber because she didn't want to kill a dragon. Then she stuck up and look back. Her dad was giving her best luck which she only make a fake smile. She didn't want to do this, not after what she see and do with Atem. Seto was following the Armed.

- This time, this time for sure!- say Seto and run toward the dragon but, to his shock. The Armed was on the ground with Amber next to it. Everyone cheer until it was time to decide.

- Wait, wait!- scream Mahad.

- So, later.- say Amber while she try to get away from there.

- Not so fast.- say Karim stopping her.

- I'm kind of late for…- say Amber went Seto put his staff toward her neck.

- What?! Late for what, exactly?- ask Seto angrily.

- Quiet down! The elder has decided.- say Mahad. Karim walk in between the two and point with his hand at Seto. The elder say no while she move her head which make Amber be alarm. Then Karim point toward Amber unbelievable, the elder smile pointing at her. Which make Amber wish that she haven't do anything at all.

- You've done it, Amber! You get to kill the dragon!- scream Karim which she was still in shock. All the people scream and her classmates only pull her up. Only Seto and Bakura were angry.

- That's my daughter!- scream Mahad proud of her daughter.

- Yeah. Yes. I can't wait. I am so…- say Amber.

* * *

-… leaving! We're leaving!- say Amber with a sack of clothes and some food she'll need for this. - Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever.- she was fixing her belt that she use for secure herself went she's on top of Atem. She'll miss her dad and the others but, she couldn't kill that dragon, and specking of whom. - Atem, come on! It's time for us to go.- everything was in silence and that give her be alarm. She knew that Atem wouldn't show up if there was any danger. And then she feel the power of three people that were behind her.

- Where are you going? And who is this Atem person?- ask Seto. Amber turn around shock and alarm. They were spying on her and notice that Bakura and Tea were following him from behind. She got in ready position if she have to. - Well? Are you going to answer or not?- she didn't answer she only look at him with angry eyes. He took a step toward her which she took herself away from him. Until she feel a rock wall and before she notice Seto put his hands on the wall but he still have his arms be to the side of her face. She only got angry more and prepare herself if he tries anything unusual.

- How did you got in here?- she ask him not leaving her hard voice.

- Don't change the subject. Who taught you all those trips back in the training grounds.- say Seto. She didn't answer which make him be irritate. - And who is this Atem?

- Seto. Don't traumatize her or hurt her. Unless want Karim and Mahad be to butcher you.- say Tea trying to stop him from doing anything wrong.

- Can't argue with that logic… No wonder why you spend time in this place. I'd do so too if I had know about this earlier. Just a few questions, where are you going? And who is this Atem? Is he your boyfriend or something?- ask Bakura and notice that Amber's checks turn red which seem that he have got to the point. Amber had a boyfriend and that was no good because Seto was right there seeing her. Tea also notice and put her hands on her mouth, Seto was going to marry her and now he knows that she loves someone else. Before he did something Tea notice the bag.

- Are you trying to escape?- ask Tea looking at her. She was going to leave with her boyfriend before she can marry Seto.

- That's none of your business?- say Amber with her hard voice and her angry eyes weren't leaving Seto.

- We're not stupid, Amber. Why are you leaving? Tell us or I would find out myself.- say Seto but she keep herself in silence which make him with one choice.

- I would not kill the Blue Eyes and even so… I'm not going to marry you.- say Amber and with that Seto try to make her be close to his body. Which she fight him, Tea and Bakura try to stop Seto from doing something wrong but even so. He try to kiss her but she from nowhere the fire came, Seto was send back with fire on his clothes. Everyone look from where the fire came and to their shock… it came from Amber. Her body was cover with fire, her face was down and went she rise it, her eyes seem like gold instead of brown-golden. Both of them remember went she did that… it was went the accident a court. - I think that is time for you guys to leave.

- We're not going to leave until you tell us, who is Atem?- ask Seto and prepare his staff against her.

- Seto no! If she gets hurt, Mahad would surely have you punish!- say Tea alarm. Which Seto didn't listen but Bakura was with Tea. If Amber gets a single scratch and she tells Mahad about it… they'll get punish by that.

- Seto listen to her for once. If she gets any scratch by you, we'll be all by punish because we were with you. And that doesn't guaranties that she's going to name us.- say Bakura but Seto make him be send back by his power.

- In that case… we're going to make her vanish.- say Seto which make the rest be alarm but Amber was far from alarm, she was furious that she can kill someone right now. Seto use his skills to attack her but for some reason he was knock off to the ground. She was behind him in seconds which Bakura and Tea were shock. How did she get in there that fast? Before they could notice, Amber let her powers go off alone with the fire and start to walk were she was just a minute ago. She turn around to find Seto breathless, Tea and Bakura help him but he only attack her with his most powerful attack ever seem. They try to stop him but from their shock Amber stop it with her bare hand. With one hand she grab the big blast turn into a circle and later eye them. Seto was amaze, he have never knew someone to stop a magical attack with their hands. He remember that some people use their hands to cast the spells or block an attack but, never to grab it. She eye them and later she make the circle to be gone with only making her hand a fist.

- Leave now.- say Amber going toward her sack but then Seto run toward her and push her to the ground. He try to tear her clothes but before he could something attack him from behind and later, the hole place turn into smoke. Amber took that opportunity to get away and run toward were the smoke came.

- Seto! Amber!- scream Tea and rush toward Seto.

- Where's Amber?- ask Bakura.

- I don't know.- say Seto and went the smoke finally clear, they notice the source of what make the smoke. They were shock to see the dragon. They have never see that dragon before but, they knew what it was. The same beast that was still a mystery to their people.

- No!- scream Amber went Seto was about to attack the beast but, she push him and run toward the dragon.

- Amber! Get away from that thing!- scream Tea trying to reach her but Seto stop her.

- They're not going to hurt you.- say Amber in a whisper making her hand touch Atem's beak. Then look at them back. - And he wouldn't hurt. Unless you provoke him.

- Are you insane?!- scream Tea which the dragon hark angrily. Everyone took a step back, the dragon's feathers stuck up and Amber notice this which she stroke his beak. To their surprise the dragon stop and actually lean in to her touch. But it still look at them with angry eyes lock on them.

- He… who's he?- ask Seto.

- Guys, this is Atem. And Atem these are my fellow… Mystics.- say Amber. The dragon seem to calm down but that later start to be bad. They went to attack him. -No! your hurting him!- scream but neither one hear her. Seto and Tea were send away while Atem grab Bakura ready to finish him. - No!- she went toward between Atem and Bakura. To his surprise the dragon stop, Atem would never hurt her but later he feel a spell hurt him. Tea and Seto were pulling him into the ropes while Bakura grab her but then Amber start to light up. That was their great mistake because Bakura stop graving her because she was burning and before their own eyes. The catastrophe that happen years ago… happen again. Amber use the same thing went she was little, Seto and Tea leave the dragon and look afraid of Amber. She later let a strong wind and around them everything turn in fire, later she start to scream. Atem was shock, he never knew that she have this kind of power but went he hear her scream… make him be afraid, afraid that something would happen to her.

The entire village see this and everyone knew what it was, Mahad became scare and rush toward where the fire was coming from. Whatever make Amber angry, will pay.

Amber keep screaming until she fall to the ground, the fire was not stopping and she start to hear her heart. She feel weak and the darkness seem to come closer to her. Then she close her eyes and her heart stop beating, before she could die, she hear…

- AMBER!- scream Mahad. The voice of his brother. Mahad see the hole scene, the golden dragon and the others. The dragon was shock and let a cry, Seto tell Mahad that Amber was planning to run away with the dragon. But they didn't expect that Amber was going to resurrect in that moment. Before that Amber remember what happen, the person who almost kill her along with the dragon that have save her was… her dad. She remember that once she was on the back of the dragon, she look back. The magnitude that blast came was from her father. Later… went she return to the village that everyone stare at her with anger… she notice that in everyone's eyes… she look different. Her skin was tan like the others and her hair was brown but, that all change went she return. Her skin was fair and a part of her body was showing some golden scales. Her hair turn reddish brown, and that was the source that make her dad try to kill her. From the beginning… she turn into a dragon. Then she open her eyes and look at the other which were shock. Mahad turn around and found her standing up, went she look at them… her eyes didn't look the same. She was showing them the eyes of a dragon.

- You lie to me.- say Amber to her dad. - You're the responsible of all this. You were the one who make me like this. All this time… I was one of them… a dragon.- that only make everyone be shock and the worse part was that Mahad… he feel sad that she have finally knew that. - You're the one who provoke my dead back then! And the same reason for… killing my mother.- that only make Mahad seen her with unbelievable eyes. She make her staff appear and point to her dad.

- Amber, listen, I- say Mahad but he was hit by her blast.

- I don't want to hear your excuses!- scream Amber. Everyone took a few steps away because she have become even much more stronger. Atem was shock, he never expect that she was one of his people, a human that can be also a dragon. Then he remember went she said that the golden dragon with wings of fire look human. He should have knew from that moment, the only way to save her was to give it's life for her. Mahad broke free and start to protect himself from her. - You know what? I would never ever kill the Blue Eyes! And neither would I ever marry Seto! Because I have finally give myself to someone. Someone who really need me.- say Amber and then Mahad look at the golden dragon and finally under stuck. She let the dragon take her as his.

- NO!- scream Mahad not believing it so he try to attack the dragon but she was fast to protect him. - Get away from that thing!

- Never!- scream Amber and make Mahad be away from Atem. Both Mystics were attacking each other with their staffs and everyone notice that their powers were equal because neither was letting go. Then Amber's skin start to glow and became shine like diamonds. Then, her skin turn like golden and before everyone's eyes she make Mahad's power be pull back until he hit the other side of the oasis. Went the dust clear, were Amber was… another golden dragon was there but, this one have fire in it's wings. Mahad's eyes were in pure shock, his own daughter turn into the same best they want to kill. She fly toward him and grab him before he could attack, she was about to finish him but… then Atem got free and fly toward her. He push her before she could kill her own father. He make sure she was down, she struggle to get him off her.

- Amber! AMBER!- he scream her name until she stop and fore his own eyes, she return to her human self.

- Atem…- say in a whisper while she remember what she have done. Then Mahad grab the dragon and the others help him. - NO!- But Mahad order them to take the dragon back where the other dragons are. Then he look at her daughter and pull her all the way toward their home. Atem was more afraid what her father might do to her. Once they reach their home he push her in but, that only make her fall to the ground and hit her head on something hard that make her head bleed. Went she stand up he notice that she was bleeding, he didn't like to see her in pain but, what she have done. Was much more painful than this.

- I should have known. I should have seen the signs.- say Mahad.

- Dad?- she ask for him.

- We have a deal!- scream Mahad.

- I know we did but, that was before…- start Amber but couldn't finish.

- So everything in the ring, a trick? A lie?- ask Mahad angrily.

- Ok, I mess up… take this our of me, be angry with me, but please, just don't hurt Atem.- say Amber.

- The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?- scream Mahad.

- He was protecting me! He's not dangerous!- say Amber.

- They've killed hundreds of us!- scram Mahad.

- And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten by themselves. There's something else on their island, dad. It's a dragon that…- say Amber but it was too late.

- Their island? So you've been to the nest?- ask Mahad.

- Did I say nest?- ask Amber already afraid.

- How did you find it?- ask Mahad.

- What? No, I didn't. Atem did. Only a dragon can find the island.- then the realization came to Mahad. - No, no, no, no, dad. No, please, it's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen. Dad, please. I promise you, you can't win this one! No, dad. No! For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?!- scream Amber trying to reach her dad but he only push her away from him and this time make her hit herself again.

- You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Mystic. You're not my daughter.- say Mahad already leaving her. - Ready the ships!- with that Amber stuck up and got out of the house from the other side and run toward the training grounds. Maybe she can't prevent them from going there but… she can show the others what they are. Once everyone was gone and in the bay. They have already take Atem with them but, she head to the sells and the only monster that can help her was the strongest beast in there. The Blue Eyes. She open the cage and nothing was there, she enter it until she could feel it eyeing her. Then the dragon show itself to her.

- I need you to help me.- say Amber which the dragon look at her with it's blue eyes. - I know what you are and what's in that mountain that we call nest.- that only make the dragon be shock.

- In what can I help you?- ask the Blue Eyes.

- What's your name?- ask Amber.

- It's Kisara.- say the Blue Eyes.

- Ok, Kisara. Come with me. We'll show everyone what you are… and with that… they'll finally understand what they just done.- say Amber and the Blue Eyes follow her but before that. She let free the other dragons who seem surprise by her, they have hear everything and only look at her. They notice that she have a powerful aura around her but it was… golden. They knew in that moment that she was the dragon that have disappear a long time ago. Once she was on the village, everyone scream went they notice the dragons. Everyone was about to attack them but, Amber use her powers to take their staffs away from them. Seto, Bakura, Tea, Joy, Serenity and Tristan were shock to see her. She was leading them.

- Amber what's the meaning of this?- ask Tea afraid.

- This.- say Amber and look at the Kisara who only nod and in front of everyone she shine and later… show them her human self with dragon wings. Everyone gasp at that, the other dragons did the same and with that everyone start to question themselves and to believe what Amber did and said… was true.

* * *

Everyone hear the hole story and now everyone was panic of what the others were heading toward.

- We most stop them!- someone scream.

- It might be too late by now.- another person say but Amber was ready with her decision, she turn to her dragon friends and they transform themselves back to their dragon form.

- Seto, Tea, Bakura, Serenity, Joy and Tristan! You guys are going with me.- say Amber with a smirk on her face. They were shock but they trust her. She head toward the Armed and look at Tristan. - Tristan! Your going to ride Aknadin. Tea! Your going to ride Mana!- say Amber with the Ancient. - Bakura! With Marik!- with Curse. - Serenity and Joy! With Shaka!- the Red Eyes. - Seto! With Kisara!- say Amber, Seto got on Kisara's back and later feel Amber behind him. - To the Nest!- the dragons roar and head there as fast as they could. She just hope that it wouldn't be too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Fight To The End**

They have finally reach the nest and everyone were getting their weapons prepare but what they didn't know was that this was going to be their last battle.

- When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.- say Mahad.

- In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.- say Karim.

- No matter who this ends, it ends today.- say Mahad and with a single move of his hand, the catapults soot at the wall and brake it. Then a rock of fire illuminate the hole and Mahad see all the dragons on the walls. Everyone roar and try to attack them but, the dragons only fly away as fast as they could and went Atem see them. He start to feel fear for the first time.

- Is that it?-ask Karim.

- We've done it!- scream someone and then the others cheer up. But Mahad wasn't very ok with it, then he notice that the Winged Dragon was acting strange, it was backing up, trying to get away. He notice the fear in it's eyes.

- This isn't over! Form your ranks! Hold together!- scream Mahad and later they all hear the break of the rocks and later a loud roar. Then everyone start to run away from the entrants. - Get clear!

- For Osiris! What is that?!- ask Karim. Mahad and him only watch as a long neck start to show itself and the giant lizard start to show it's body.

- Ra help us.- say Mahad realizing his mistake. Then the hole beast was out. - Catapults!- they attack the beast but it only start to move itself and destroy the catapults.

- Get to the ships!- scream someone.

- No! No!- scream Mahad stopping him. And later the Leviathan blast to the ships and the ones who were in it, jump to the water in time. Only Atem was stuck on a ship with the fire around him.

- Smart, that one.- say Karim.

- I was a fool. Lead the men to the far side of the island!- say Mahad.

- Right.- say a sorcerer.

- Karim, go with the men.- say Mahad.

- I think, I'll stay, in case your thinking of doing something crazy.- say Karim following Mahad.

- I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt!- say Mahad and then Karim grab his arm.

- Then I can double that time.- say Karim. And with that they attack the beast.

- Here!- scream Mahad.

- Oh, no! Here!- scream Karim. Mahad grave a sharp stick and send it to the eye of the Leviathan.

- Come on! Fight me!- scream Karim went the Leviathan start to look at them.

- No, me!- scream Mahad, the beast was about to attack them went it feel something hitting it form the back of his head. Then the dragons appear.

- Joy, Serenity! Watch your backs! Move Tristan!- scream Amber from the back of the Blue Eyes. Mahad only look at his daughter unbelievable.

- Look at us! We're on a dragon. We're on dragons! All of us!- scream Joy and everyone look at them, amaze to everyone.

- Up! let's move it!- scream Amber and the others make fly in circle around the beast.

- Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Mystic you ever were!- scream Karim to Mahad who only nod.

- Tristan, break it down!- scream Amber.

- Ok. Heavily armored body make by crashing. Small eyes and big mouth, relies on hearing and smell.- say Tristan.

- Ok, Bakura, legs! Hang in its blind spot, make noise, keep it confused!- scream Amber. - Joy, Serenity, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!

- That's my specialty!- scream Serenity.

- Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See.- say Joy making the Red Eyes lose its balance for a moment.

- Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!- scream Amber making Kisara to look for Atem.

- Don't worry! We got it covered!- scream Tea.

- Yeah!- scream Bakura. And everyone start to do their job. Amber notice the roar of Atem and notice him on the ship.

- There!- say Amber and Kisara turn around, she calculate and later jump off Kisara. Atem look at her surprise to see her here. - Go help the others!- and with that Kisara and Seto return toward the others were. - Ok, hold on. Hold on.- taking away what have his mouth from opening.

- Amber!- scream Atem in time went the Leviathan make it's tail to run toward the ships and making them both land on the water. Amber took air and dive down to reach him, she try many spells but neither work on the chains. The last air that was in her mouth leave her and someone pull her to the surface. Amber was put to the ground.

- Dad?- ask Amber went she notice him dive down into the water again. Atem was about to give up went he notice the man that put him in that place. Mahad free him and once he did that, Atem grab him while they went to the surface. Atem put Mahad next to Amber, they lock their eyes and until they knew what to do.

- You got it, Atem.- say Amber running toward him, before she could be on his back she hug him, which he return. Mahad notice that both of them really care for each other and then she went on top of him.

- Amber! I'm sorry… for everything.- say Mahad.

- Yeah. Me, too.- say Amber.

- You don't have to go up there.- say Mahad.

- We're Mystics. It's an occupational hazard.- say Amber smiling at her dad.

- I'm proud to call you my daughter.- say Mahad letting go of her hand.

- Thanks, dad.- say Amber. And later Atem and her went up to the sky.

- She's up!- scream Seto. But Amber and Atem fly.

* * *

- Where are we going?- ask Amber.

- You'll know it went we get there.- say Atem and fly much more faster than before and then they land. It look like ruins in the middle of the mist. Amber got off of Atem and later the other dragons start to appear, Atem was back into his human form because the other dragons were too.

- You… brought an… outsider?!

- No wonder the Leviathan is mad!

- How could you do this to us?!

- You have doomed us all!- Most of them start to scream and murmur, eyeing her. She feel the same way went she was a little girl. She was glad that she was almost behind Atem but, before he notice she took a few steps back and turn around.

- Silence!- scream Atem. - We can end this… We can be free from the Leviathan once we stand up and fight!- Everyone start to murmurs start again, he knew that everyone was in fear and unsure. With a deep sigh he look at Amber, only to notice that she was no longer there. He look behind him and search for her, he feel bad and scare until something shiny got his eyes. Everyone notice this and stop murmuring, only gasping went they notice that the light was coming from that girl. Atem gasp went she was walking toward him went the mist show her. She let her power light up and show it to them, before she could reach Atem, she close her eyes and while she walk… her feet were replace into four large legs. Everyone was shock to see that a Mystic was one of them and worse that… it was the sacred dragon from the past. A golden dragon with fire on it's wings. She was next to Atem and look at him with a smile, later he transform himself only to notice that the winglet and the saddle were no longer there. She put her front leg and from her mouth make the fire be in her hand, later she walk toward Atem and put the fire where his missing winglet was. Before everyone's eyes, the winglet grow. Atem was surprise and look at her.

- If you want your lives back, be free, been free. Then show that and face your fears! The Leviathan will only make you feel fear but, he can't never feel the power that you have. The same reason why you protect the ones you love! If you don't… everything will be in vane! Who's going to face it?! Who will be my brother?!- scream Amber and then everyone was back to their dragon forms and roar. Atem was shock to see that she convince them to fight in just that short of time. He smirk at her went she look at him, if they make it after this… I would never regret to make her his queen.

* * *

- Winged Dragons!- scream someone.

- Get down!- scream Karim went he notice the two dragons ready to attack. That make the Leviathan to fall back.

- That thing can fly, so let's make him!- scream Amber next to Atem and both of them turn around and fly as fast as they could toward it, they blast it until it was on the ground again. The Leviathan was now furious so he look were they were and follow them.

- You think that did it?- ask Atem. Both of them look back to see it chasing them.

- Well, he can fly.-say Amber smiling at Atem and both start to fly on the rocks to make it tricky for the Leviathan. They knew that he can't chase them both at the same time so that make them to be much more stronger than him. They turn and spill in some things, while they separate, the one that wasn't chase attacks it. And so they did it like that, making the Leviathan be much more furious than before. Then they went up in the sky, Amber knew what she have to do and by the time they were almost at the dark clouds… - NOW!- scream at Atem to go back down. The Leviathan only follow her in the sky and then, she let her most powerful technique he use in there. The clouds were turn red and later in fire, inside there the beast couldn't find her and later he feel a fire attack from behind. Then a white attack from the other side, something was not right. Atem notice the red and the white blast but… who was inside there too? Then the fire make a giant circle, making the clouds show the clear sky, and to everyone's shock… two figures were next to the Leviathan, one have a golden aura while the other have a white one. Everyone notice that the golden aura was Amber because of her fair skin, reddish brown hair and her brown-golden eyes, the other girl that look like her have white hair and skin, and blue eyes. The dragons recognize her as Sariah, the queen of Atlantis. Both girls look at each other and nod went they attack him, Amber with her staff while Sariah with her hand. The attacks were so powerful that make the beast cry but, he try to attack one of them at least. Amber was out of the way while Sariah follow her up in the sky, then they both put their backs touching and grab their hands, later, the light took them and make her see as one. Before everyone's eyes, the another giant and long dragon appear like the Leviathan but, this one was a white color instead of a dark purple with green eyes. The Leviathan try to attack her but, it was useless, the white dragon attack it and fly toward it. She make herself be around it so it wouldn't escape and start to fall back down, while they fall…

- Atem.- she scream and Atem went flying down until the Leviathan try to attack him and blast him on the mouth. He got out of the way while she keep him on going down.

- Amber!- scream Atem. Then she start to shine and disappear went the Leviathan was close to crash down on the mountain. The light of the white dragon transform into a golden one and… Amber was back to her golden dragon form. She try to fly away as fast as she could but, she was too weak and later lose conscious amount the way. Atem notice this and try to reach her, but notice that she crash on the ground, her dragon form fate while the fire of the Leviathan was getting closer to her. He notice that his winglet also disappear, and he also came crashing next to her. He let his dragon form fate away while he hold Amber and make his wings fold them together. - I'm not leaving you.- say Atem while the fire cover them.

The light was gone and only the ashes were falling form the sky.

- Amber!- say Mahad while he search for his daughter. - AMBER! DAUGHER!- he scream louder and later notice a cocooned with golden wings. - Amber!- say in a whisper and start to run toward it. - Oh, daughter. I did this.- say while he knee down in front of the cocoon knowing that it was the Winged Dragon because the other golden dragon was Amber but, she have fire in her wings. The others appear and notice that… Amber was gone. The dragons make their heads up and also notice the tension, they knew that it was their king but… he knew that maybe the little girl was gone. Then a head was show to everyone and they gasp. He have bronze skin like them, but his hair was unusual. Mahad only look him at the eye and notice those crimson eyes, it was truly the Winged Dragon, he didn't know how but, it was him. He want to cry and apologize to him.

- Please… forgive me… please… forgive, daughter…- say Mahad which surprise Atem because Amber say that went they first meet. He smile at Mahad and then unfold his wings and revealing Amber. - Amber!- he didn't waste any time and grab her. He check if her pulse was still on and to his relief, it was. - She's alive. You brought her back alive.- now he really cry while the others cheer for happiness. All dragons transform themselves into human form which to everyone was new for them. Mahad only put a hand on Atem's head. - Thank you, for saving my daughter.

- Actually… she save us all.- say Atem which make them both smile.

- Well, you know… most of her.- say Karim which make Mahad look at him, not understand, then both Atem and Mahad look, realizing it.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Amber still sleep in her bed with some scratches on her face, Atem was next to her waiting for her to wake up, he grab her hand gentle hoping that maybe by doing that, she might wake up.

- Amber.- he say her name in a whisper and later she start to open her eyes very slowly.

- Atem?- she ask thinking that maybe she was hallucinating.

- Hi, dear.- he say to her went he lean down and kiss her. Nop, she wasn't hallucinating.

- I'm in my house? Ah, your in my house. Does my dad know that you're here?- ask Amber.

- Pretty much.- say Atem smiling at her. Then she try to move until… he notice that her happy face was replace for a serious one. He knew what it was and maybe she was not going to like it. She took the blanket off and notice what happen, he didn't like to see her like that. She put her feet down and make her sitting position. One foot was right but the other was broken, it was bandage and with some wood around it, that way it wouldn't move. She notice a cane next to her bed, she grab it and try to stand up. She took a step and almost lose her balance. Atem stuck up and ready himself if she falls, she took another step but, as expected she fall. Atem got her in time and for the first time, he look at her eyes.

- Thanks, Atem.- she say while she look at his eyes and later make herself stand up. He didn't leave his hands of her so he was still holding her. She look at him and later they kiss again. By the time they reach to the door… Amber was shock to see a dragon so she close it indirectly.

- What?- ask Atem. He open it again and this time Amber was amaze to notice that everyone was getting along with the dragons and some of them were in their human form.

- What? I knew it. I'm dead.- say Amber.

- No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?- say Mahad next to her.

- Hey, look! It's Amber!- scream someone and all the people cam running toward her.

- It turns out that we needed was a little more of this.- say Mahad.

- You just gestured to all of me.- say Amber smiling. Which Mahad only nod smiling back at her daughter.

- Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little Amber's flair thrown in. You think it'll do?- ask Karim.

- I can do better and I heal very quick.- say Amber which make everyone to laugh.

- Welcome home.- say Karim giving her a new saddle with a winglet.

- Winged Dragon!

- Get down!- some people scream and Atem came into few jumping on top of them to get to Amber. She only laugh at him. And make the things be on him and jump on top of him.

- You ready?- ask Amber.

- I should be asking you that.- say Atem smiling at her. Which she hug him and later make herself be ready. She look that most dragons have a rider and other dragons were in their human form talking to her people.

"_This is Greece. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three."_

Then Atem jump to fly and were meet with Kisara and Seto.

"_Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow her are even more so. The only upsides are the neighbors."_

Then the others join in and make a race with their partners.

"_While others have nomads or rival tribes… we have… dragons."_

Atem and Amber went up in the sky until the light of the sun make them vanish in it.


End file.
